A Love to Last Lifetime
by Protector of Humanity
Summary: McKinley High School. One of the scariest schools in Lima, Ohio for LGBT. Kurt's alone, and feels unloved even though he has friends. But what happens when two hot, new, mysterious boys arrive to McKinley High with their dark secrets. Who will he choose?


Hi my adoring readers, this is my third fanfic I have ever written and also my first crossover! I know that is not very impressive, but this is the longest I have ever written three stories at the same time and the first time I have ever written a crossover fanfic. I hope you enjoy this one story. I put a lot of thought into my characters, pairings, and the plot. I must warn you though it is rated M because of creepy and disturbing scenes, violent scenes, and some foul language. It may also be really sad at some places. Reminder – I do **not** own any Glee or Burst Angel, just my characters. _Italics_ is the .'s thoughts, and **bold** is other character's thoughts. Oh!... and Jo and Meg will come in more, in later chapters. I promise! So that's all… I hope you enjoy and read my other works "Angels don't always have wings" and "Ripple Affect". Enjoy!

**SPACE**

A Love to Last Lifetimes

Chapter 1:

New Students, and Saviors

?'s P.O.V.

"Well. This is it… Brother?" I said.

My eldest brother turns to me, and says "Yes little one?"

"Are you sure you want to go here?"

"Yes. I go where you go. Why?"

I struggle to find the words that best describe his… no… our situation. "Brother this school is notorious for its bullying problems towards the LGBT group. And Brother… you are bisexual."

He looks to me with a confused look. "So?"

"I don't want to you to get hurt." I say. I normally don't act like this towards my brother, but he is sensitive, even though he doesn't show it. He's more like a brother/best friend/father to me, then just someone who was thrown in to my life in a matter of days.

"As long as I have you, Jo, and Meg… I'll be fine. This school's petty problems are not as important as our own. You understand that don't you?"

"Of course! I have not forgotten!" _How dare he treat me as a child in our matters! I'm the one who caused the problem!_ "Sigh." _But I shouldn't be mad at him. He's just worried about me… like always._ "I'm sorry I yelled at you brother. It's just… I didn't mean to get you and our moms involved in my problems."

He then walks over to me, with a sympathetic look on his face, and lifts my chin so I look directly in his eyes. "Brother… we chose to come with you. We didn't want you to forever be alone in this world."

"But Brother! In coming with me… you and I are still forever alone."

Brother becomes extremely confused. "I do not understand. How are we alone?"

I look him straight in the eye. "Brother. I cannot tell you, if you do not know. One day Brother… you will understand, for it'll be something you learn on your own."

A silence spreads over us like a plague. When suddenly, the warning bell rings.

"FUCK!" Brother and I both shout, as we ran towards the front doors of Lima's McKinley High School.

Kurt's P.O.V.

"Sigh." _Well time to do the daily McKinley High schedule._ I thought to myself as I walked to the front doors. When, right on time, Karofsky walks out with the rest of his group and spots me.

"Well. Well. If it isn't our favorite fag." Karofsky sarcastically says. "Come on fag. You know the drill."

_Alright that's it! I've had enough!_ "I don't take orders from neanderthals like you!" I screamed. Suddenly I was slammed into the side of the dumpster.

"What'd you say FAGGY!... Throw him in boys!" Karofsky ordered.

Hands grabbed my ankles and my underarms, lifting me into the air. "Wait. Put him down." I looked at Karofsky like he was a Martian from Mars. "Hold him still. This fag needs something to remind him not to talk back to us. Hmm… How about a nice, shiny black eye."

_I knew it was too good to be true! My face! It'll be ruined!_ I thought as Karofsky pulled back his fist.

"HEY! CAVEMAN!"

Karofsky turned his head to source of the interruption. I, curious as a cat, turned to find two guys… Let me rephrase that… two extremely hot guys standing nearby. The shorter of the two, had hair so white it looked almost silver in the sunlight, and eyes as green as lush grass in an open field. The tallest had hair as black as the night sky, and eyes were was if I was looking into the bluest of seas.

"What did you just call me?" A stunned Karofsky said.

"You hear me. Jackass."

Karofsky's face turned red with anger. "Who are you! Dipshit!"

The tall boy looked as if he was going to rip Karofsky's head off, if the other hadn't held out his arm.

"I so glad you ask. I'm Casimir Nightling and this…" Casimir said pointing to the tall boy. "Is my brother, Alastair Nightling. We are new here and we would like you to let go of him. And leave him alone."

"Really. What are you going to do if we don't?" Karofsky snickered.

"I think you should listen to my brother young one. It would be wise." The so called Alastair said in a sexy British/Transylvanian accent.

Karofsky and his gang just laughed, and he start to pull back his fist again. I closed my eyes as he threw the punch. I heard the smack… but felt no pain. No impact. I open my eyes to find the so called Casimir standing infront of me holding Karofsky fist in his hand.

"So that's how you want to play? Okay we'll play it your way." Casimir said, as his brother's foot came colliding with Karofsky's face.


End file.
